


love for you

by monisimping



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Explicit Language, F/M, Mention of blood, Raw Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monisimping/pseuds/monisimping
Summary: he just loves you. as simple as it sounds.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	love for you

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a little drable i put down because the thought of choking bokuto is- mwahhhh.

he just fucking loves you. _as simple as it sounds_. he loves your soft side - how you are caring, placing other's problems over your own, trying to be positive and seeing only the good side in people. 

but he also loves your freaky side, _your kinky side_ \- how you act so differently behind a closed bedroom door than what you present yourself to be, how he never knows what he’s getting himself into every day. how your sex life is never the same.

_god_ , his love for you is astronomical. 

but the same goes for you, you love him just as much as he does. you love how emotional he can get, how he's not afraid to show what he's feeling, how vulnerable he gets, him cuddling to you and crying. it always makes your heart go _boom boom_ because it shows you how much he trusts you, his quirky side. 

and he wants to show you, prove his love to you every damn minute; either it's buying you gifts (such as necklaces or random things that just remind him of you), preparing dates (it doesn't matter if it's staying home or visiting museums, having picnics) or just taking you right here and there. 

your favourite dates are the galleries or museum visits, it brings this side of him you love so much and adore. this is probably why you're wearing his button down shirt with a black tie around your neck that he was wearing today for your date he invited you to. the shirt is swimming around you, the sleeves so big you have to roll them up. his form is bigger than yours, his muscles permanent even if they're relaxed. it makes his heart beat thousand times faster when he sees how small you are compared to him. it’s so cute and wants to nuzzle you in his big arms. 

he is thrusting into you, yours arms trying to grab onto his _tiddies_ and leaving scratches there that will be visible the next day. he doesn't mind, he _loves_ when you do it; scratching him so much that a little droplets of blood pours out. he does notice your little possessiveness over marking him, he might even like it and wants you to do it any time possible. his chest and back full of lines of your nails and hickies you have given him, some faded, some still very well permanent and even some leaving light scars. _he just fucking loves it_.

he wraps the tie around his wrist, harshly pulling on it so you're touching lips. oh how he wants to kiss you, travel his tongue in your mouth, suck on your tongue, but a little tease is always welcome. he can feel you clenching around him, your pussy just taking him _so fucking well_ it makes him go crazy.

"does my cock make you feel good, huh?" he gritted through his teeth, thrusting his hips even harder into you which pulls a long and loud moan out from you. his other hand grabs your ass cheek, squeezing it and slapping it. oh how he wishes the latex coat around his dick would be gone. he just wants to feel your warmth around him with nothing between, taking every damn load of his in your pussy. how beautiful would you look with a swollen belly, carrying _his_ child. he knows you're not on birth control so the risk of actually getting you pregnant is making his hips to hammer into you harder and faster. 

"oh yes, it does. it feels- _mhmmm, so good_. fuck koutarou," you moan, putting your forehead on his. your fingers run through his hair that has been down all day which you don't see so often but appreciate it every time. you then lower your head, your tongue licking at his neck and later sucking on his jaw bone. you find him so beautiful and charming. his features stand out even more, his eyes appear bigger and his lips even more kissable. 

he loses the grip on the tie, raising you both to sitting position, staying still for a while, his hands on your ass caressing you. you were looking into each other's eyes, taking the whole moment in. you both were thinking the same thing, damn it condom. why though, why? 

"fucking hell, let me-" you raise your hips, his dick slipping out of you. it's a matter of time when you snake your hand between your sweaty bodies, grabbing onto his dick and pulling the condom off of him. bokuto lets out a heavy breath, confusion painting on his face. are you reading his mind? do you want it as much as he wants it? 

you toss the used condom somewhere behind you, your hand then pumping on his dick. he sighs, propping himself on his elbows, looking at you working your hand around him. it feels amazing but not as amazing as you clenching and pulsating around him. of course he knows how good you can use your mouth, he has taken advantage of it so many times. but if you're really about to sink on him without any barrier between you two, he's going to bust in a second. 

"have you ever thought of, of railing me _raw_? nothing between us two?" you ask, pushing your chest onto his. he takes it as a signal for his right hand to move the fabric of his shirt on you away, revealing your breasts and perky nipples. he squeezes your left nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it and pulling at it. you bite your lip, looking him straight in his eyes and he pulls you down by your hair to finally meet your lips. his tongue goes straight into your mouth, exploring it and making the kiss even sloppier than it should be. you do the same, except you close your lips around his tongue, sucking on it. his eyebrows furrow when he can feel your pussy rubbing on his angry red tip. 

"babe, want to feel you so much. let me do it." it's at that moment he loses his control. he starts bucking his hips, so eager to finally enter you. even this feeling is so new to him, he feels so dizzy. it's the first time you're about to do it. is he scared? is he excited? 

you lift your hips higher, your folds still going over his length until you drag the tip to your entrance. bokuto's eyes roll back, trying so much not to scream and slam his hips into yours. he tries to be patient, waiting for your next move that comes right after. 

you _finally_ push his tip into you, slowly sinking your hips and whining when you fully sit on him. it feels amazing, the unknown feeling you both craved so much has finally come and you feel so pleased. bokuto can finally thrust into you with anything between, his head spinning how euphoric he feels right now.

he doesn't wait too much, laying down again, his hands squeezing your ass cheeks and pounding his hips into you again. you make even nastier noises that make him let out animalistic sound, the slapping of skin on skin echoing throughout the bedroom, the wetness of your pussy hugging his dick. your hands clap around his biceps, feeling every muscle hardening, where your nails leave a half moon shape. 

you actually don't know where this confidence has come out of, but when your small hand hugs his muscled neck and fingers start putting pressure there, you know you’ve hit bokuto's weak spot. you talk about your desires and things you want to try in bed almost every day, you're this comfortable around each other, you're not scared to show porn videos you have watched and found something you wanted to try. but this- this is something new. he never admitted he wanted you to choke him. 

it was his dirty secret. and now when you did out of nowhere- boy is he closer to busting than he was when you pushed him in raw. the way you try to hug your small hand around his neck is so adorable and hot. he's pounding into you harder, seeking his pleasure. he’s so close, it's just a little push over the edge and- 

"are you cumming, baby boy?" you whisper in his ear, licking its shell and sucking his lobe. your hand still clamping around his neck, grip becoming tighter and tighter. " _cum for me_. breed me all you want. this little pussy wants it so bad, so give it to her. fill her to the brim so it's leaking out, just do it baby. _listen to what she wants_."

you dirty talking to him and somehow dominating him makes him twitch inside of you, painting your walls white in four big loads that will houpefully get you pregnant. he lets out the loudest moan you have ever heard from him, making you whimper and cum right after. your eyes roll back, seeing white and your both hands tightly gripping to his flesh. you have never felt this astonished, it is the first time he has cummed in you. he didn't even try to pull out, bringing a huge smile on your face. 

with you laying on him breathing heavily, he removed your hand from around his neck, intertwining fingers right after and squeezing it firmly. he feels your cheek raising slowly on his shoulder which indicates you are smiling, making him grin. after he’s done peppering little kisses to your hair, he nuzzles his cheek there, your hair shampoo overwhelming his senses. you stay like this for a while, processing the whole thing. you can feel your juices mix with his seed dripping around your sexes, pooling at his base. 

"i- i'm sorry," you mumble into his neck, your thumb drawing little circles on bokuto's palm. you just now think of what you have done - without his permission, you took off the condom and did it raw. but thinking about it, if he didn’t like it, he would stop you. and he did not. 

"hey hey hey, shut it. it was hot and i liked it _so damn much_." 


End file.
